


The Art of Napping

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, M/M, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Hakoda perfect their napping skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Napping

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea from my new 'verse where Zuko is a college student in our world dating Hakoda. I've been call it the "Meet the Kids 'verse." (Now called "Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare.") And, as always, Thank you Kira for pinking.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 17 "Tutorial," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

There is a fine art to napping with another person. It requires much trial and error, before perfecting the steps to both parties getting proper rest. With Hakoda’s irregular work hours and Zuko’s strange schedule created by classes, studying, and working at the tea shop, napping was essential. Napping together thus became priority together time.

It was awkward at first. Once they finally found a position where Hakoda would not snore or body parts would not end up uncomfortably squished, there was a new challenge. Zuko could not sleep on his bad ear. They then had to learn how to get Zuko situated on his other side without him dangling off the edge of the couch. He fell in his sleep more than once during the process. Eventually, they managed to develop a procedure that worked on all of the furniture in Zuko’s apartment.

They welcomed the new challenge of conquering the hammock in Hakoda’s backyard.


End file.
